


do it for me

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're having sex in a jail cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it for me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://nagase.god.jp/post/93762803199/matsuoka-masahiro-x-nagase-tomoya-myojo-august) on Tumblr.

"Look up."

Matsuoka’s breath is warm against Nagase’s neck, and he shudders, his knees trembling as the other man’s hips remain flush and unmoving against his own.

"I want them to see," Matsuoka murmurs. "Want them to see how much of a favour they did us by locking us up together."

Matsuoka’s body shifts and Nagase muffles a cry into the other man’s palm, his fingers scratching hard against the concrete wall. Matsuoka’s hips roll a steady circle, grinding and prodding Nagase’s insides, and Nagase tries to grit his teeth and bear it, his toes curled hard in his shoes and his pants around his ankles.

"If you look up I’ll let you come." The long fingers in his hair _tug_ , forcing his head back and his face up towards the camera, and all Nagase can do is stare for a split-second before squeezing his eyes shut. “Tomoya…” It sounds almost like a plea, and as Matsuoka’s teeth dig into his neck, Nagase’s breath catches in his throat. He feels it, then—the slow, steady pressure of Matsuoka starting to move behind him, of the man’s thighs starting to gently hit the back of Nagase’s own in the forward pulses of his hips. “Do it—” Matsuoka inhales shakily, and a bit of Nagase fills with self-satisfaction, his body shivering anew. “—for me, Tomoya.”

And Nagase moans into Matsuoka’s skin, his own hips rocking back in a silent plea. This seems to have been the wrong move; Matsuoka ceases his movement almost immediately, and Nagase manages a groan of irritation.

"You can’t come ‘till you look," Matsuoka hisses, and his lips trail up until he’s kissing the shell of Nagase’s ear. "I told you."

Nagase’s so hard he knows he’s going to die if it keeps up like this. He knows it in his bones (and his boner).

So he nods shakily, finally admitting defeat, feeling Matsuoka’s smile into his neck at the cooperation.

And he opens his eyes.

The lens winks down at him, and Nagase wonders. Wonders what it is the cops are going to think if they go through the security tapes, if they’re watching right now. He wonders if they pay attention to the way Matsuoka’s fingers tug at his hair and his cock pounds into him, wonders if they notice when Matsuoka’s hand slips from his mouth and his fingers curl into Nagase’s hips. He wonders if they think they’re disgusting. He wonders if they imagine the way Nagase sounds when Matsuoka finds his prostate and makes Nagase scream.

Not once does he keep his eyes off the lens, and Matsuoka groans behind him as Nagase’s fingernails scratch and scratch and maybe start to bleed a little against the wall.

Nagase wonders if he’d imagined the little bit of motion in the lens, the way it’d zoomed in. He isn’t sure if it’s real, because Matsuoka makes him come and all Nagase sees is white.

When he finds himself again, Matsuoka’s holding him up on sheer willpower, his forehead pressed to his shoulder and shaky kisses being pressed over his upper back.

Nagase’s eyes are half-lidded as they stare up at the camera.

And then he allows himself to crumple to the floor when Matsuoka does.


End file.
